As Sky Darkens, Fall
by GiveUpResistance
Summary: In which the accidental betrayer finds herself chasing to save the unknowingly betrayed. Side thing for As Day Arises, Take Flight. Part Two of Cold on the Ground series. Warnings: Character death, violence. Malec, Sizzy


**SO technically Alec didn't die in the last part. Technically. His heart didn't stop, so he didn't die, so there was no character death warning. I'm sorry :( ha I'm so not sorry I feed on your pain. **

**Still nobody knows the song that I based this off of, not that I actually expected anyone to but please keep trying, I might finish the prequel sooner! (Nothing will be posted for a month or so though, I have exams.)**

**Thank you to my loveliest lovely, who is a total babe and the best friend ever ^_^**

**Warnings: Character death, violence**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMI, don't own the characters, don't own anything except the phone I wrote this on.**

* * *

**As Sky Darkens, Fall**

Isabelle Lightwood woke to the second day of her brother's disappearance with a smile.

Part of that happiness was due to the aforementioned vanishing act (which wasn't really a disappearance yet seeing as she was the only one who knew that he'd gone anyway), but it was mostly because Simon was nuzzling at her shoulder from behind and that really was a wonderful thing to wake up to.

Deciding to take a leaf out of Alec's book and doing something brave for once - in her case sneaking her boyfriend into her bedroom - had been a good idea.

Though she did wonder whether it was classified as brave now that Alec was gone, seeing as he was the one who really cared and would beat Simon up for it.  
Simon's hand shifted, distracting her from her thoughts as it slid up from her flat stomach to the curve of her breasts.

"Good morning."

"Morning." He moved further up her neck.

Twisting in his arms, she pushed him onto his back, getting the upper hand. "Oh no, I am _so_ in charge this morning."

"Oh, you are, are y-"

"ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD-" The door burst open and they jumped.

"Dad! Get out!"

Her father rolled his eyes. "Where's your brother?"

"Jace? Isn't he trying to get in Clary's pants or something?" Frantically she tried to pull the sheet further over them both.

"No, I mean Alec, you stupid girl. Do you know where he is?"

"No, how the hell am I supposed to- can I get dressed first?"

Robert Lightwood sighed and left the room.

Izzy threw off the covers and leapt up, searching for something to wear. "Come on, get up, get dressed!"

Simon was scrambling for his jeans "I am, but what can we do, he's already seen us-"

"Oh, dad doesn't care," she replied, a little bitter. "Its not us I'm worried for, it's-" She broke off with a worried glance toward the door. "I'll tell you later. Don't worry."

Not waiting for the confused boy, she opened her bedroom door.

"You can't find Alec? Doesn't Jace know where he is?"

"No." Jace appeared down the end of the hall. "No one's seen him since early yesterday morning, the gate guard let him out, says he looked like he was going walking, like he does occasionally. But he didn't come home."

"It doesn't matter if you don't know anything. We'll find him." Her father's eyes drifted over her head to fix on Simon. "You're in Bane's little band, aren't you."

"Uh, yes-"

"Please leave. You won't get any information from my daughter."

Ignoring Simon's sputters, he walked away.

Wasting only a second to glare after her father, Izzy grabbed Simon's hand and pulled him back into her room.

"Shit, shit-"

"Alec's run away?"

"Yes, Simon, what part of that conversation did you not understand?"

"Well, the part where your father thought I was with you for _information_ for one-"

She swung around, the sheet of long black hair slicing through the air in front if Simon. "This is no time for jokes! Dad _will_ find him, and I have no way to warn him."

Simon grabbed her shoulders. "Izzy, could this have anything to do with Magnus going north yesterday morning?" He could see her eyes widen, clear-

"Magnus Bane disappeared the same morning?"

Izzy turned to see Jace lounging in the doorway.

Simon replied, unsuspicious. "Yeah."

She could practically see the cogs in his brain turning, coming to the wrong conclusion. "No!"

Jace ignored her. "Dad!"

Their father strode back slowly. "Yes?"

"Magnus Bane disappeared at the same time. Simon said."

Slowly, as Robert's gaze turned their way, Izzy took hold of her boyfriend's wrist.

"Is this true?"

"Uh- I- yes, sir."

"And what could this have to do with Alec?"

The three of them turned back to Jace, who set his jaw. "Magnus Bane has an unnatural obsession with him. Whenever we meet, he tries to speak to him, he- he watches him, follows him with his eyes. Even in a fight."

"And you suppose that Alec has been abducted?"

Jace nodded firmly. "Simon said that Magnus was heading north."

"I think he said something about North Dakota."

Robert narrowed his eyes at Simon. "And you said nothing before because?"

"I didn't wish to imply anything."

"Very well."

Izzy barely waited for him to depart a second time before yelling at Jace. "What the hell?"

"Don't you want to help Alec?"

"Help- didn't you hear what I said before? He ran- he left me a note!"

Jace frowned. "Magnus could have threatened him. Or you. He would have done anything to keep us safe, you know that. Don't be stupid."

He followed their father out.

"Arg!"

"You think he's run away with Magnus?"

"He'd object to those words, but yes. I know that he likes Magnus, likes him a lot - they slept together a while ago, and I know that Alec would never give his virginity to someone that he didn't care strongly about. He got drunk a few months ago with me and told me everything. He said that Magnus said he would help him. That's probably when he started thinking about it…"

Simon embraced her tightly. "They're not going to North Dakota. I heard Magnus muttering about Seattle."

"Really?"

He smiled. "Really. Magnus can't stand the Midwest."

* * *

Simon had left her at the house, having to let Magnus' second in command know that the Lightwoods were looking for their leader.

She cursed Jace in her mind. If he hadn't told their father, hadn't been so stupid- if she'd been more careful, then Alec would still be running with no one coming after him.

As quietly as she could, she crept closer to her father's office door.

It was ajar.

"So, you're sure that it was him? Alexander?" She could hear no answer and when he spoke again she realised that he was on the phone. "Asian. Yes." There was a pause. "Idaho? Get people in Idaho Falls, watch for them, find out which way they go. NOW!"

The phone was slammed down and Izzy scurried back around the corner in the corridor as her father's footsteps headed in her diection.

He flung open the door. "They've been seen leaving Twin Falls, Idaho. They'll probably be going through Idaho Falls at some point, so there are men keeping a lookout for them there. In all likelihood they'll be heading up north from there or keep going east to the Dakotas."

Someone at the other end of the corridor spoke. "What would you like us to do?"

"Get the jet readied in Sacramento. I want to be heading out there as soon as confirmation of their route as come through."

"Of course, sir."

Footsteps headed away, and Izzy turned to creep back to her room. She knew enough for now.

"Isabelle!" Her father shouted and she had to spin reluctantly, moving back around the corner.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Your boyfriend's information seems to be correct."

She nodded meekly. "He's trustworthy."

"You can go."

* * *

Back in her room, she dialled Simon's number.

"What the hell, Si?"

"What is it?"

"They've been seen in Idaho!" She collapsed on her bed.

"What? Idaho- but I swear I heard Magnus say Seattle!"

"I know, it makes no sense!"

"Wait a minute while I tell Ragnor, alright?"

She bit her nails as the silence on the other end of the phone drew on, longer and longer.

"Izzy- I'm sorry." Her boyfriend's voice sounded pained.

"What is it?"

"Ragnor thinks that Magnus probably decided against going straight up north, he would have considered it too obvious. So it's my fault that they're on the right track, I should hav-"

"No, no, it wasn't Simon. You did what you could." She was quick to reassure him. "I should have covered better, and Jace shouldn't be such an idiot about all this."

"But what can we do?"

"If you guys try and make contact with them, warn them, maybe? They left Twin Falls an hour ago, they should go through Idaho Falls as well – try and work out where Magnus would go. As soon as Dad has some kind of inkling of their route he's going to fly up there, with a whole lot of the men probably. I'll go – seeing as Dad thinks that you told him the truth, you might be able to some-"

"I'll be there. And we'll work it out Izzy, don't worry."

"Thanks Si, but-"

"It'll be fine. I love you."

His words had a calming effect on her. "I love you too."

* * *

Isabelle became tenser and tenser as time passed, as the time when someone would next see them grew closer and closer.

Surely there was no way they would get out of Idaho Falls without someone spotting them. And having got so far supposedly without being recognised, there was no reason for them to go a less likely route.

If only they could contact them somehow… but she'd found Alec's phone in his room, and apparently Magnus hadn't answered his…

A voice raised in the corridor outside of her room caught her attention. "What the hell do you mean, they haven't been seen yet?"

It was her father again.

"Sir, they might have stopped somewhere, not left the town yet. They will find them-"

"I want them found! Every minute they are gone is another minute that the faggot defies me. I'll kill him and all his little gang. This town is under my authority, godammit!"

"Yes sir, of course sir-"

"GO!"

A bang, probably a fist hitting the wall, reverberated around.

Isabelle shivered. They needed to find them.

* * *

An hour passed, and there was no news of Magnus or Alec. None of her father's employees had seen them leaving Idaho Falls as they had expected, and were beginning to search the surrounding area for the direction that they had taken.

It was a miracle.

But Simon had said that they weren't able to find them either, and if her father did somehow catch up with them…

The only positive was that none of her family had any idea of what Magnus was like, really, the decisions that he would make.

The fact that no one had seen them began to worry her. Something could have happened, not let them travel anywhere further. What if they were stuck somewhere, unable to ask for help in case it lead the wrong people to them?

What if…?

* * *

The news that she dreaded came late in the afternoon.

With a slight bright side.

"DILLON, MONTANA?"

Her father's roar was a surprise – it had been mostly quiet for the last few hours, only a couple of interruptions as he got frustrated.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY CHANGED CARS? THAT STOPPED YOU FROM FINDING THEM FOR TWO WHOLE FUCKING HOURS?"

Her hopes rose and fell at the same time. Searching the town on the internet revealed that it was almost 5 hours away from the Canadian border.

It was the most likely place for them to go – their father had always advocated 'keeping the business American', and only made contacts in Mexico for the business deals he could make with the people there. To him, Canada was too far away, too foreign, too lawful.

If they made it into the other country, they had a much greater chance of surviving.

If they could make it that far…

Listening in on the conversation was easy when they were talking in such loud voices.

"They could go anywhere. They've taken strange routes before – there's no telling which way they might head. They could lose us in the Midwest with ease-"

"But they could do so in Canada."

"Sir, Canada requires documentation, border crossing searches – You can't carry lots of money over in cash, you know."

"I'm aware of that. But they are moving towards Helena, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"We'll fly there. If they've left, we will find out where they have gone and capture them. They will _not_ escape."

"Yes, sir."

She called Simon as she got changed, the rest of the household rushing around getting their weapons together.

He agreed to meet her at the airport, promised that he'll try to get things in motion at his end, to help the two runaways.

Everything comes down to the next few hours. Whether Alec and Magnus take any rests, where they go.

Whether they realise that they need to run as fast as they can, just keep running from the place that they called home.

Izzy followed the rest of the men to the cars, but arrived too late to travel with Jace, seeing him get into one a speed away just before she can call out to him.

Which meant that she would have to explain her worries to him at the airport.

Moving toward another car, a hand on her arm surprises her. Twisting away, the hand gripped tighter.

Her father.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"With you?"

The hard look in his eyes confused her for a few moments, until; "You're not coming."

"Why not? I'm Alec's sister, I want to help-"

"Exactly. You're his sister. A stupid little _girl_." The words dug into her heart.

"I'm not-"

"You couldn't even realise that your brother was missing. You are not holding us up with stupid whims of any kind." He shoved her back and began to walk away.

"I am coming with you!"

He turned with a sneer. "Go fuck your stupid boyfriend for information, will you? That's all you'll ever be good for."

She stood, reeling at the cruel words. He'd never been kind, but…

"Get out of my sight!" Obviously annoyed with her silence, he came toward her, hand lifted.

She didn't expect the slap that fell upon her cheek. Words were one thing.

"Don't hit me, _father._"

"Don't think you can tell me what to do!" He raised his hand as if to strike her again and she dodged back, furious.

"No wonder Alec ran away! He fucking hates you- we all do!"

Slowly, Robert let his hand drop. "So, he did leave of his own accord. With a thieving fairy." Turning away, his voice could be heard drifting back. "… two birds, one stone."

She realised too late what she had said and watched as her father got into the last car, the men left behind stopping her from moving forward as he drove away.

She had made the final betrayal.

Her blood ran cold at the thought of her father- _Robert's_ frigid voice of the last few words.

_What would he do?_

* * *

Jace's phone went straight to voicemail each time she called, so she couldn't tell him what their father had said- even if he did believe her, which he probably wouldn't.

The awful feeling didn't leave her, even as Simon organised a small plane to follow the others less than an hour later.

In fact, it got worse when one of the men left at the house, who had a soft spot for her, informed them that Alec and Magnus had stopped in a town just before Helena.

Isabelle berated them in her mind. What possible reason did they have for stopping? Surely they knew that people would be after them by now. Wouldn't it be in their best interests to keep running?

Simon held her tightly.

She voiced her concerns.

"Izzy, if Magnus has given up all that he's built for himself so that he can be with Alec, then he _will_ protect him. Don't worry."

"And Magnus?

"Magnus can handle himself. I just wanted to assure you that he would put Alec first."

* * *

Despite the lighter plane, they didn't manage to catch up to them.

The bad feeling arose so much worse than it had before as they sped southwards on a borrowed motorcycle.

It was all so very wrong…

Izzy jumped off the machine from behind Simon before they had stopped, running towards the cars and men, where Alec was held by one forearm by a man, Magnus standing a little way away.

Their father raised his gun.

She attempted to cry out, but no noise left her mouth. Alec wrenched forward, from the grip of the other man, and ran towards Magnus.

Stumbled.

Izzy watched in horror as Alec crumpled into Magnus' embrace.

She got through the men only for Simon to grab hold of her wrist, halting her progress.

"Damn." She turned to see her father looking calmly, if slightly annoyed, at the scene before him, Jace beside him with a horrified expression. "I had hoped to make him watch his faggot lover die before I killed him, but this will have to do." His stance tense.

"No." Jace had raised his own gun, but wasn't pointing at the two men. "You don't care that you've just shot your own son?"

Robert looked curiously at him, at the gun pressed to his head. "He betrayed me. With a _man_ as his _lover_." He spat out the words with disgust. "I don't need him."

"He is your son! My brother! If you don't think that anyone would care-"

"I took you in, a boy with no family, and you dare to threaten me?" He sounded angry.

Jace shook his head. "I'm not threatening you. I'm promising to kill you."

As the two men stared at each other, Izzy slid out her whip and let it smack down on her father's wrist, making him let go of the gun at the sudden pain.

Jace pushed him down onto his knees, pistol pressed firmly to his temple. He grinned briefly at Isabelle, who was picking up the gun that had skittered away. "Good work."

"Thanks." She smiled back weakly before turning to the men around them, who were standing stock still, staring at them. "Medical supplies!"

Magnus was bent over her brother, face as pale as parchment, tears slowing down his face. His lips were stained with Alec's blood.

He clutched him closer before looking up. "Help. Please, someone help him, oh god!" His voice cracked partway through the words, as he looked around desperately. One of them men she'd sent off hurried forward, and Magnus looked down at the man in his arms.

Simon pulled her close and held her as the man eased Alec away from Magnus, another man going to prop him up as the first worked swiftly, cutting open the bloodied shirt to place bandages on him.

Magnus' gaze moved between Alec and his own bloodied hands.

"This is my fault…" The whisper came from Jace, who looked sick, but stayed standing where he was, guarding Robert.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest!"

Izzy started forward-

Magnus' face flashed horror and fury, his body shaking as he stood up, turned away from the furiously working men beside him. From Alec's body.

He began to walk towards them. In the corner of her eye, Izzy saw Jace's body tauten momentarily before relaxing. Magnus stopped right in front of them, looking down at Robert who glared balefully.

"You'll get your wish once I'm finished."

He reached out before any of them could move, placing his hands around their father's neck and twisting.

There was an audible snap and his body fell to the ground.

The pain the Magnus was feeling was all too evident in his face as he looked back at Alec, still and bloody. "I'm sorry."

"Magnus-"

"I need to take care of some things before I… see him again."

His back was stiff as he walked away, body tense. He halted once more inside the light, staring at Alec's body, before moving into shadow.

And as much as Izzy hates it, to see this broken soul disappear into the darkness, she knows that Magnus won't forgive himself, allow himself to see Alec. Can't sit and watch his body burn until he has as well, until he joins him after the fall.

* * *

**Thoughts? Did this make ADATF better? or worse?**

**Please review! (and if you think you know the song, please take a guess!) I love all you lovely readers who let me attempt to destroy you!**


End file.
